Reunion
by molly3105
Summary: Steve never belived that he was ever gone see her again. so what well he do now she is back on hawaii , but the important thing is what well he do when he found out that she did not come alone.


Reunion

_You are invited to celebrate _the wedding day of

_Marsha Marie Langdon _

_Joe Alex Sheppard _

_On _Sunday_ afternoon _

_November 2ond 2011 _

_At _

_The Hilton hotel _

_Oahu, Hawaii _

_ollowed by a reception _

Grazing her fingers over the invitation, Camilla took her cup to her lips as she is turning the pages of her high school year book. She stopped in front of the picture of herself whet a boy , the boy has his face resting on her shoulder and his arms is around her waist and they are both smiling , she runs her fingers over the names below the picture Camilla ( cami) kydd , Steve McGarret .

She closes her eyes for a moment remembering the last word he said to her "_I love you "_. She opens her eyes as she looks down at the picture one last time, whet a sad smile on her lips, she hake her head and closes the book and slides it onto the other side of the table when she hears little feet coming down the stairways. Camilla smiles when she sees her daughter standing there whet her stuffed bear in her hand and she is rubbing her eyes "what are you doing up missy?"

Ella walks over to her mom and crawls up in her moms lab and she looks up at her mom whet her big blue eyes "I missed you mommy ". Camilla smiles and kisses her little head "I missed you to honey " .

Camilla puts her arms around her daughter but Ella lines in and takes the book "what book is that mommy?" Camilla opens the book as she says " this " she points " is moms old year book she flips the pages , Ella take the book in her little hands and flip the pages and look at all the pictures and she stops and point " who is that whet uncle marc mommy " Camilla looks down and see Steve's and marc standing there whet there football gear on " that is no one honey " she close the book and take Ella up In her arms and walks out the kitchen as she says " so how well you like it if we when to see aunty Marsha and grandma and uncle marc for a week ? " .

The little girl smiles up at her mom as she says "yay , we go see grandma " camilla smiles when Ella start talking about all the thing they are gone see , but deep down inside of her she is scared to death to go back to Hawaii , but another part of her misses Hawaii . she miss the simply times when life was easy and care free , she misses the time where Steve McGarret was still a part of her life .

To day later

"Mom, I need to go real bad "

Camilla Kydd looks at her daughter, they had only just arrived at Oahu airport and Camilla looks around and she tunes when she hears her daughter scream "grandma " and she let go of her mother s hand , and she is running to her grandma.

Karin Kydd smiles when she sees her granddaughter and she open her arms and smiles when Ella jumps in her arms , she kisses Ella's head and she looks the child in the eyes " it is good to see you my darling ".

" Grandma I need to go real bad "she pouts her lips and Karin laughs when she hears her daughter " you went 30 minuet ago " . Ella looks up at her mom as she puts her arms over each other , Karin makes no effort to hide the smile that comes on her lips .

Camilla is about to say something when her phone rings, she looks down at the number "mommmmmmm " . Karin laughs as she said " I well take her , you go and take the call ", Karin takes Ella's hand and looks up at Camilla as she says " but it is fun to see you taste your one medicine ".

Camilla laughs and looks at her mom and daughter , I met you in the lobby , and stay close to grandma " , Ella groans and rolled her eyes , Camilla looks at them on till they disappear in between the crowd , she take her phone and dial the number and she wait a minute before someone answer it .

"it is me "

" we have a problem"

Camilla close her eyes and runs her hand over head as she said " what happened ?" , there is silences and Camilla is waiting for whatever is about to come " Derrick what is u- " , the man stops her " we lost O'Bannon".

Camilla close her eyes as she said " what happened Derrick , you sa-" before she can say anything ells she feels someone push her and she look up to see a man running and pushing people aside , she tunes around and shouts at the man " next time look where you are going pal"

" McGarret move your ass "

Steve looks back and see Danny running up the stairs and he tunes around and she is gone he looks back and start running after Danny , he push people aside as he runs to catch up whet Danny , and he is just in time to see Danny sitting down on top on the man .

Danny looks up "did you get lost on your way? "Steve looks op at Danny whet a funny look on his face as he says "what?" Danny shakes his head as he stands up and bows down and takes the man bay his arm , he looks at stave and sees that the man looks like he just seen a ghost " hey man you ok ?".

Steve take the man from Danny "yea why do you ask "he pull the man in hand cuffs after him, Danny walks up to him and before he can say something, Steve stops and looks down and Danny looks down as well, he looks around at all the people that is walking back and forward trying to get the place they are going "what are we looking at ". he looks back when he don't get a answer and what he sees makes Danny lost for words , he sees pain in Steve's ayes

. He known Steve for 2 years now and he has only seen that looking in his eyes ones before and that was when Mary when missing. The next thing he knows Steve takes the man bay his arm and start to walk down the stairs in a hurry "hey man that hurts "

"Shot up "

Danny does not say anything because the painted look that was in Steve's ayes is now a look of betrayal and hurt. As the walk true the crowd of people he keeps looking around trying to see what had stave so upset. Then it come to him, he don't know what the hell he is looking for, our whom?.

The ride back to the five O is met whet silences, Danny he don't know what to say because he never seen Steve like this before.

Steve just looks out of the window and when he does look at the road, he has sadness about him and that just scared the hell out of Danny.

when they come to a stop sign , Danny tunes is head and looks at Steve , Steve tunes his head and looks at Danny as he says , what "

"what is up whet you man , sins we left the airport you been having this look on that ugly muck of yours "

Steve just look out of the window and Danny throws his hand up in the air "do this has something to do whet the phone calls, you been ducking all week?" .

and in that moment his phone rings " speck of the devil" Steve looks at the number Id and he put the phone to his ear as he says " you sorry piece of – " Danny looks over and sees the look on Steve's faces and he is glad he is not the person on the other end of that call , because if looks coot kill " I gat nothing to say to her " and whet that Steve hangs up and he just grapes the well harder, and now Danny knows , it is about a women .


End file.
